La Frase Tonta de la Semana
by sueale
Summary: Songfic. Narusaku. Un malentendido puede destrozar más de un corazón. Pero afortunadamente, también tiene solución.


Hola!!

Hoy les traigo un songfic de uno de mis grupos favoritos "La Quinta Estación". La canción es la misma que le da el título al fic y pues aunque ya la había escuchado desde hacía mucho, recién la acabo de tocar en el ipod y pensé: "De aquí puedo sacar buen material pra un drama Narusaku" xD Como a mi casi no me gusta el drama... (notese el sarcasmo xD)

En fin se los dejo con la esperanza de que lo disfruten.

DISCLAIMER: NI LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NI LA CANCION ME PERTENECEN. EL PRIMERO ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y LA SEGUNDA ES DEL GRUPO "LA QUINTA ESTACION". LA HISTORIA ES CREACION MIA, PERO LA HAGO SIN NINGUN ANIMO DE LUCRO.

* * *

**La frase tonta de la semana**

Caminaba solo por las calles de Konoha. No había nada que hacer, nada que decir. Ya todo estaba hecho. Y nada de lo que él pudiera pensar o hacer cambiaría el desenlace de las cosas. Ni todas sus lágrimas, vertidas en constante manantial, harían que los dioses escucharan sus ruegos y que su pequeña flor, Sakura, abandonara a Sasuke para estar con él. Ni todos los improperios, que ya había agotado de su extenso repertorio, podrían dañar a su rival y hacerle sentir una pizca del dolor que él estaba sufriendo.

Ella lo había significado todo para él. La única razón por la que arriesgó su vida para ir en busca del Uchiha, por la que renunció al poder del Kyuubi, por la que soportó sus palabras, sus golpes, sus miradas indiferentes. Era ella la estrella inalcanzable que daba luz a su vida, pero era también la fuente de su tormento. El ángel que había venido a darle alas de esperanza, y la que se las había arrancado cuando quiso emprender el vuelo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que sus pies lo guiaron inconscientemente hacia la casa de Sakura. Cuando se percató de ello, alzó la vista hacia su ventana y sus ojos se arrasaron en lágrimas.

_No seré yo quien te despierte cada mañana  
como un chiquillo pegando gritos frente a tu casa.  
Ya no estaré detrás de ti cuando te caigas  
pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta._

Ya no… ya no iba a ser él el que secara sus lágrimas, el hombro al cual ella acudiría para descargar sus penas, el amigo que buscaba para encontrar consuelo. Ya no sería él el único privilegiado de besar sus labios, de perderse en su mirada, de recorrer su cuerpo con caricias. Eso se había acabado, cuando Sasuke llegó a arrebatarle todo lo que para él tuvo sentido alguna vez.

Y era tan difícil asimilar esa verdad. ¿Cómo no extrañarla si sus labios todavía estaban hambrientos? ¿Cómo no necesitarla si su recuerdo seguía anclado en su memoria? ¿Cómo dejar de amarla, si su corazón se desangraba con cada segundo que no estaba junto a ella? Se había llegado a acostumbrar tanto a su presencia, al olor dulce y perfumado de sus cabellos, a la suavidad y blancura de su piel que su ausencia era como un puñal que desgarraba su alma.

_No seré yo quien guíe tus pasos cuando te pierdas  
__no seguiré quemando noches frente a tu puerta  
__ya no estaré para cargarte sobre mi espalda  
__pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta._

Pero más doloroso era pensar que ella estaba bien sin él. Que mientras él se apagaba lentamente como vela consumida, ella florecía por la alegría de estar con Sasuke. Pero a pesar de ello, sonreía. No importaba cuánto doliera, mientras Sakura fuera feliz ¿qué más daba lo que él deseara? Naruto sabía que tarde o temprano ese día llegaría. Se le antojaba tan lejano que solía fantasear con la posibilidad de que nunca ocurriría.

Pero el destino quiso que fuera de otra manera. El momento temido se presentó antes de lo deseado y cuando quiso darse cuenta, su flor se le había escapado de las manos. No quiso retenerla a su lado, no quiso pelear por el derecho de estar junto a ella, sabía que el intentarlo era como pretender agarrar el agua entre los dedos.

La dejó ir antes de que ella hablara de terminar. No había podido verla a la cara cuando eso sucedió, le tuvo que dar la espalda para que ella no viera el río de lágrimas que corría por su rostro. Y aún así su voluntad se hizo trizas cuando ella lo abrazó, diciéndole que ella quería estar a su lado.

"Sakura-chan, si supieras lo que yo daría por pasar mi vida entera junto a ti" pensó en esos instantes. Pero las palabras que brotaron de su boca fueron otras.

_Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya  
__y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
__yo seguiré perdido entre aviones  
__entre canciones y carreteras  
__en la distancia no seré más tu parte incompleta_

– No Sakura-chan, yo… te he traído a Sasuke. Y créeme será mejor así – le dijo, hablando en un susurro, intentando modular su voz porque si la alzaba demasiado se le quebraría a media frase.

– Naruto, por favor, no me hagas esto – suplicó ella, todavía aferrado a su espalda, impidiéndole irse.

Él no respondió. Tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y luchaba contra el impulso de darse media vuelta, sostenerla entre sus brazos y apresar sus labios con los suyos. Tan sólo el permanecer quieto, inmóvil y estoico ante el desesperado abrazo de la kunoichi le estaba costando un esfuerzo inhumano.

– No me hagas esto más difícil – consiguió decir, avanzando unos pocos pasos y deshaciéndose del agarre de Sakura. – No lo entiendes – agregó en un murmullo casi inaudible. Tenía la cabeza gacha, haciendo que sus rubios cabellos taparan la expresión descompuesta y sombría de su rostro.

– ¡Eres tú el que no entiende! – gritó la joven, soltándolo de repente como si su contacto le quemara y colocándose delante de él. Incluso entonces, él no había alzado la vista ni contestado a sus reproches. – ¡A mí no me importa Sasuke, no me importa nadie que no seas tú! ¿Es eso tan difícil de comprender? – chilló ella, con los ojos hinchados por el llanto. – ¿O por qué no mejor me dices que ya no me quieres y que ésa es la razón por la que quieres terminar? ¿Por qué te escudas con esos pretextos, por qué te haces la víctima, por qué no me miras a la cara y me dices que ya no me amas?

Esas palabras calaron hondo en su corazón. Le sentaron como un rayo a su alma ya de por sí despedazada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar del amor que él le tenía? Después de tantas aventuras, peligros e íntimos momentos ¿con qué derecho venía ella a decir toda esa sarta de estupideces? Desesperado, herido y todavía confundido, la agarró por los hombros y le dio una ligera zarandeada. Acercó su rostro al de ella, hasta que sólo quedaron separados por unos pocos centímetros.

Tuvo que revelarse contra la necesidad de besar esos labios que pedían por los suyos, tuvo que recurrir a toda su fortaleza de carácter para decir las siguientes palabras.

– No Sakura – omitió el sufijo chan intencionalmente – es precisamente por el motivo contrario por lo cual quiero terminar esto. Porque tú jamás podrás devolverme el amor que yo te entrego, porque jamás serás completamente feliz a mi lado, porque tu lugar está con Sasuke y tu corazón le pertenece a él. Porque yo te amo demasiado para conformarme con migajas de tu cariño, porque me he partido el alma y el corazón en el intento de conquistarte, de llegar a enamorarte, de que puedas sentir aunque sea por un instante el mismo sentimiento que me quema a mí por dentro. Porque… ya no puedo vivir así. Vivir a expensas de saber si aún me querrás al día siguiente, con el alma en vilo de saber qué pasará cuando llegue Sasuke.

Sakura retrocedió entonces, horrorizada y echó a correr en la dirección contraria.

_No es que yo quiera convertirme en un recuerdo  
__pero no es fácil sobrevivir a base de sueños  
__no es que no quiera estar contigo en todo momento  
__pero esta vez no puedo darte lo que no tengo_

Al ver sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, su mirada atónita, su boca abierta por la sorpresa, su expresión rota y confundida, Naruto se odió. Se aborreció a sí mismo porque había roto la promesa más importante que se había hecho. Había jurado protegerla con su vida y con su sangre, de preservar esa sonrisa, de dejar a un lado su propio dolor para ayudarla a sobrellevar su pena.

Y ahora era él el cretino causante de su sufrimiento. Se sintió miserable y el ser más repugnante de la tierra. Porque Sasuke la había herido por ignorancia, tal vez consciente de que le destrozaría el corazón con su partida, pero sin llegar a sospechar jamás el amor que Sakura le guardaba. Y él… lo había hecho para alejarla de él, para darle la oportunidad de realizarse con el hombre de sus sueños.

_Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya  
__y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
__yo seguiré perdido entre aviones  
__entre canciones y carreteras  
__en la distancia no seré más tu parte incompleta_

Había pasado un día desde aquél suceso y ya estaba agonizando por no tenerla entre sus brazos. No quería ni imaginar el calvario que tendría que pasar durante los meses siguientes. No quería vivir lo que le quedara de vida atorado en su recuerdo, pero tal como pintaban las cosas, esa probabilidad no difería mucho de la realidad.

Quería creer que con el tiempo la olvidaría, que el tiempo se encargaría de sanar esa herida abierta que sangraba y sangraba sin intenciones de detenerse. Que podría superar ese amor que ahora ocupaba la totalidad de su universo, que nublaba sus sentidos, que le impedía concentrarse en sus otras metas y propósitos.

Porque después de que su frágil silueta desapareciera de su vista, se había marchado a casa con paso cansado y resignado. Se había encerrado en su habitación y se había sentado en el borde de su cama. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos apoyando los codos en las rodillas y durante horas se la pasó en esa posición. Tratando de olvidar, de desterrar ese rostro a lo más profundo de su ser, de enterrar ese cariño en algún lugar olvidado de su mente. Pero por más que se empeñara, esos ojos esmeralda y esa sonrisa de labios colorados no quería desarraigarse de su alma.

Había echado raíces en su corazón, como una maldita planta que todo lo invade, que no deja espacio para que nuevos brotes crezcan y se desarrollen. Durante interminables minutos había soñado con que ella regresaría, tocando a su puerta y abalanzándose sobre él, buscando cobijo entre sus brazos, como cada vez que lo hacía cuando se sentía sola y desolada.

Esperó con el pecho oprimido, con un vacío absoluto, como si lo hubieran drenado por dentro, como si tuviera un pesado lastre amarrado al corazón, tirando de él y amenazando con sumirlo en las tinieblas. Pero nadie llegó a alterar sus pensamientos, ni un ánima se acercó a su casa, ni el suspiro del viento llamó a su ventana.

Y ahora, de pie todavía frente al hogar de Sakura, se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al albergar esa esperanza. Porque a fin de cuentas había tenido razón. Al parecer ella se había sobrepuesto a la escena del día anterior y seguramente ahora estaría dando un paseo con Sasuke. Sí, definitivamente eso había sido lo mejor. Maldita era la hora en la que se había prendado de esa joven de rosados cabellos y más aún el día en que se le ocurrió confesárselo.

_Y__ se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya  
__y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
__yo seguiré perdido entre aviones  
__entre canciones y carreteras  
__en la distancia no seré mas tu parte incompleta_

Finalmente cuando pudo apartar la vista de su ventana, echó a andar, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su cazadora naranja y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Pero no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando se le apareció la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver. Sasuke. Su amigo, su hermano… su rival. Se lo quedó viendo durante interminables segundos, sondeando en aquéllos ojos negros, envueltos en misterio y tan oscuros e interminables como dos pozos sin fondo. Sasuke estaba inmóvil de pie ante él y con la misma expresión seria y concentrada que lo caracterizaba desde niño.

– ¿Qué quieres dobe? – preguntó el rubio con desgana.

– Eres un imbécil – habló por fin. Naruto sonrió amargamente y respondió.

– ¿Has venido desde tu casa tan sólo para decirme eso?

– No te sientas tan importante usuratonkachi. Lo hago porque Sakura se puso como una fiera ayer conmigo. La hubieras visto. Irrumpió en mi casa, gritando algo de que todo había acabado por mi culpa. Salió como un huracán, dando tal portazo que me tiró la puerta.

Naruto se quedó atónito, sin poder decir ni una palabra. Pero no fue necesario, porque Sasuke prosiguió.

– Sigue siendo una molestia como la última vez que la vi. Así que para evitar otra escenita y preservar la integridad de mi casa, vine a hablar contigo.

– No tenías por qué… - empezó a decir el ninja de dorados cabellos.

– Sabes que sus asuntos privados me tienen sin cuidado. Pero que me involucren a mí de esa manera, ya no lo puedo consentir. Si tú no te has dado cuenta a quién prefiere Sakura ahora, entonces el del problema eres tú.

¡Bravo! Otra vez esa actitud de idiota prepotente que tanto lograba sacar a Naruto de sus casillas. ¿Por qué siempre parecía saberlo todo? Siempre tenía una respuesta para cada interrogante y aunque se mostrara frío, distante y aparentemente indiferente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en realidad ese estúpido Uchiha era bastante perspicaz.

Ni siquiera después de haber regresado a la aldea, de haber matado a su hermano y haber satisfecho sus ansias de venganza, había cambiado un ápice. Tal vez era eso lo que más apreciaba Naruto de él, o tal vez lo que lo hacía tan detestable. Como sea ahora le debía la clave de un misterio al cual Naruto nunca había hallado la respuesta, a pesar de tenerla enfrente de sus narices.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

– Gracias, Sasuke-teme – dijo Naruto, conmovido. Sasuke no se volvió para enfrentarse de nuevo a él, tampoco se despidió. Echó a andar y mientras se perdía en una esquina, Naruto alcanzó a escuchar su voz.

– No cometas el mismo error que yo cometí.

Naruto retrocedió hasta el portal de la casa de Sakura y tocó a la puerta. No tenía idea de cómo iba a pedirle perdón y no llevaba nada más que ofrecerle que sus disculpas y su amor. Y sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a una kunoichi de rosados y desordenados cabellos, con los ojos turbios por las lágrimas, con las mejillas arreboladas por el llanto y con expresión triste todas las excusas que había preparado en ese minuto que estuvo esperando, se esfumaron al instante.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, sorprendida por el mismo aspecto descuidado y sombrío que tenía ese extraño visitante plantado firmemente ante su puerta. Se abalanzó sobre él, sollozando pero ya sin lágrimas para descargar. Naruto sólo atinó a abrazarla, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y hundiéndose de nuevo en aquél perfume tan ansiado y conocido. El cuerpo de la kunoichi, de nuevo entre sus brazos, era el alivio que su alma atormentada necesitaba en esos momentos.

_Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya  
__y se que todo va a seguir como si nada  
__yo seguiré perdido entre aviones  
__entre canciones y carreteras  
__en la distancia no seré más tu parte incompleta_

Él había dicho que era mejor terminar. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta de su error. El ciego era él, no su Sakura-chan. Tenía tanto miedo de perderla, tanto miedo de pensar que ese cielo le estuviera vetado, que no había podido percibir el amor sincero que Sakura le profesaba.

Porque había soportado una vez que Sasuke le arrebatara esa ilusión, pero una segunda… no podría sobrellevarlo. Aunque esta vez estaba seguro de que no sería más el sobrante entre ellos dos, ya no tendría que estar al margen en su relación, ya no se sentiría como un estorbo. Ahora, fundidos en ese cálido abrazo, ambos se daban cuenta de lo vacías e insignificantes que serían sus vidas de no ser porque el otro la complementaba.

* * *

**Mi primer songfic terminado con exito xD**

**Y es que aunque he leido varios y me gustan mucho, me daba pánico escribir uno porque no se me da eso de intercalar frases en los momentos precisos. Pero aun y todo eso dejenme decirles que quede relativamente satisfecha, excepto por el final xD**

**Me comi la cabeza pensando en uno que se ajustara a la historia y resulta que no lo encontre U.U Pero bueno... espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado.**

**No me queda mas que agradecerles por el tiempo que se tomaron en leerlo y que recibire gustosa y agradecida un review de quien quiera que le nazca hacerlo xD**

**Por cierto, editaré y haré un pequeño espacio para agradecer el review anónimo que recibí xD**

**leonardo: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y en cuanto a mi otro fic, actualizaré en cuanto pueda xD Y que bueno que te haya gustado la parte de cuando Sasuke le va a reclamar a Naruto, me divertí mucho escribiéndola y creo que quedó justo lo que Sasuke haría en esa situación xD Me despido por el momento y muchas gracias por el rev

**Hasta la próxima**


End file.
